μ's reborn
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: honoka disapears the year hanayo, maki, and rin und again, the rest of μ's trys to create the group again. Will Honoka accept, and what is the seemingly dark secret that she's hiding? I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE
1. Chapter 1

Love live! School idol project!

**Hey guys, it's me, Taiyo. (I decided to use that as my name thingy from now on because 1. It's shorter than my user name, and 2. Because it's from one of my fanfics.) Felt a need to write something like this after seeing episode 13 of season 2. Not sure if it will include spoilers, but it will definitely contain ship references, songs that I am too lazy to write the lyrics and possibly songs I wrote that you are not allowed to steal. They belong to ME. OK, I'm done. Continue on.**

Kanashiminouta

_5 years after Eri, Nico, and Nozomi's graduation_

Honoka POV

I sat at my desk, awaiting a message from the latest idol audition results. I was the head of a talent agency, after all. I heard a knock at the door of my office.

"Come in." I said, going through some of the entry forms for the next round of auditions.

There was a pause before the person spoke.

"Honoka! I found you! Just where Nozomi-chan said, Nya~." The familiar voice of my 8 friends from μ's, Rin, rang in my ears.

"Rin?! What are you doing here?" I shouted. I had cut off all communications with μ's after accepting this job 2 years ago, and I had hoped to keep it that way.

"Nozomi-chan heard someone at the shrine praying that you would accept her into this agency. She told me to get you for the sake of reestablishing μ's, Nya.~"

Another knock sounded at the door. Silently praying it wasn't another μ's member, I sighed.

"Come in." I said.

"Miss Benziaten, the results are in for this month's accepted girls." Said one of the employees.

"Thank you, Geboku-san. You can put the results on my desk."

"Hai."

"Tell Uketsuke-san not to let anymore guests in."

"Hai." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Come with me! Back to μ's, Nya~!" Rin raised her voice slightly, to avoid outside attention.

"Gomen, Rin-chan, but I cannot go back. Mousi entertainment agency needs me." I said, wishing I could go back.

"But Honoka, I thought you wanted to start μ's again, Nya~!" Rin said, her eyes full of determination.

"Gomen, but I have work to do. So, if you will, please leave or I will sadly have to call security." I said.

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and walked out the door. I sighed before looking at the picture of μ's on my desk and getting to work.

Rin POV

Honoka, founder of μ's, of all people, refusing to reestablish μ's? I thought she would have jumped up and down in excitement! Kayo-chin waited out front with the car.

"How'd it go, Rin-chan?" she asked, starting the car .

"Not good. Honoka rejected me! Something must have happened! She wasn't cheery like she used to be!" I put on the seat belt.

"now that I think about it, this agency is famous for its idols and it's CEO, who goes by-"she started, driving.

"Namade Benzaiten. I know, Nya~." I said, finishing.

"Ehh? How did you know, Rin-chan?" Kayo-chin asked.

"you've told me about the place countless times at home, kayo-chin, Nya~." I replied.

Suddenly, I remembered the things on Honoka's desk. A name plate that read:

_Namade Benzaiten, CEO_

A picture, so hidden I had barely noticed it. It was of us! μ's, all in a line smiling, honoka in the center. Next to the picture, there was a note that said:

_My μ's,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave._

_I wish I could see you again._

_May you grow and prosper with love._

_Like our songs, flourish._

_Oh, Love & Peace_

_Love, HK_

That was what I had obsereved and managed to take pictures of before talking to her.

"Kayo-chin, I think that Honoka is Namade-san!" it had just occurred to me.

"Ehhh?!"

**For you guys who need clarification.**

**Glossary:**

**Nya: it's basically a meow and it's necessary because that's how rin talks**

**μ's: muse. Name of the idol group, but you should know that already**

**Benzaiten: Japanese goddess of music and other stuff**

**Geboku: quite literally translating to servant.**

**Uketsuke: Receptionist. I kid you not**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Mousi: something to do with the muses**

**Namade: live, like the event thing**

**Oh, Love & Peace: one of the songs from episode 13**

**HK: Honoka Kousaka. She's hiding her name. Why? You'll find out later**

**So, what do you guys think? Honoka's mysterious disappearance will be explained later, so hold on.**

**Nozomi still works at the shrine. Yes they did go to college but I wanted to start the story early. Maki does go to medical school, and Eri still does her ballet. No, Honoka has not talked to umi or kotori either. well, see you later!**

_~ Taiyo out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me, Taiyo. I forgot to mention some important info in the last chapter, so I'll say it now. Kotori still works at the maid café as a part time job. Umi comes to help her out you were wondering what the title meant last time, it meant song of sorrow, because the story will probably get some sad parts.**

**Ok, now I want to thank the people who reviewed my story. I will try to uptade every day this week, and I'll try to work on any grammar or punctuation mistakes, Ok? Just let me know about any specific areas or words. Well, I'm done, so continue on.**

_**Namida wo kawa**_

3rd person POV

Honoka sat in her office, singing the song _Aishteru Banzai_ softly so no one could hear her. She heard a knock at the door and immediately stopped. A letter was slipped under the door. She got up and walked over to it. As she walked to her desk once again, she read it. It read:

_Namade Benzaiten or HK_

_It has come to my attention that μ's has found you._

_Since it was not you who decided to talk to them,_

_I have decided to allow contact with them._

_You may use your real name, if you prefer._

_However, you must NOT rejoin μ's, _

_Or your little secret will be spilled._

_-Himitsuken_

Sitting down, she had tears running down her face. _Communication with my friends and family?_ She thought. Singing softly again she gathered her hair and braided it, deciding that she would do three things.

Host an audition in Akihabra

Eat at Kotori's maid café during her lunch break.

Visit family

"Geboku-san, let's have our next audition in Akihabra." She said into the phone.

"Right away, Miss."

Nozomi POV

"I heard that Mousi entertainment is holding an audition in Akihabra, and that the CEO is going to be there to watch!"

"Really?"

I overheard some girls say at the shrine. Rin had told me of her results. Thinking about them, I sighed. My stomach rumbled. I changed into my normal clothing and decided to head to Kotori's maid café for lunch. When I got there, I was greeted with a pleasant surprise. As Kotori lead me to my table, I slipped Rin's picture of the note out of my pocket. Kotori sat me right next to the lady.

"This woman is the famous Namade Benzaiten. Do you think she knows anything about Honoka?" Kotori asked.

I nodded. Suddenly I noticed the woman's lips moving. Listening closer, I heard a voice, so soft it was barely audible, singing _Aishiteru Banzai. _ I ordered my food, and as Kotori walked away, I slipped the picture onto 'Namade Benzaiten's' table. She caught it easily, looked at it, and gaped in surprise. Looking right at me, her blue eyes seemed to fill with tears. She twirled her light brown braid. She blinked, and the expression was gone, but it was enough. I got up.

"May I sit with you, HK-san?" I said to her.

"Yes, you may." She replied.

She was the first to start talking.

"Nozomi, I heard you and the others are trying to reestablish μ's. You are more than welcome to go to the audition, in fact, I encourage to do so." She said.

I was taken aback. She wanted us to try out?

"Well, our group isn't complete without yo-"she cut me off.

Kotori came with my food.

"If you want to complete μ's, ask Yukiho or Alisa. I have nothing to do with it."

She stood up and without another word, she left. I quickly finished my food and pulled out my phone. I texted a short message to Rin. It said:

_Follow her to wherever she goes_.

And it held a small picture of her. Satisfied, I also texted Yukiho.

_I Think your sister is coming home. Try to find out why she won't rejoin μ's._

Smiling, I walked out of the café.

**Hey guys. What do you think of Nozomi's determination to get Honoka back into μ's?**

**Glossary:**

**Namida no kawa: River of tears**

**Aishteru Banzai: μ's song**

**Himitsuken: secret key**

**Akihabra: place in Japan**

**Yukiho: Honoka's little sister, but you should know that**

**Alisa: Eri's little sister**

**Ok. I think that's it. If there's something you don't understand, feel free to coment. I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter.**

_~Taiyo out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Next chapter! Yay! I might reference other idol anime so yeah you may not know about them but they are great. Eli and maki are in this chapter. Umi is also. Yay! Honoka family! Is her secret out? Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out!**

_**Himitsu ga dete iru**_

Umi POV

I was sitting in the Kousaka's sweet shop reading a book when Yukiho gasped. I looked at her questioning, and she showed me a text she had received from Nozomi. As I read it, the door opened and a female figure entered. Yukiho went to the counter to help the woman. I observed her. She seemed to be very careful not to face my direction. My phone dinged. Wiping it out, I noticed I had a text from Nozomi. It said:

_Here she is. Honoka has returned._

_Namade Benzaiten is our Honoka._

_Get her to join μ's again._

And had a small picture of a woman with a light brown braid, bright blue eyes, and a sad looking expression. I looked at the woman in the shop. By now, she was at the counter. She turned and looked at me, but I couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing sunglasses.

"Damn Nozomi," the woman swore. "Can't keep herself out of other people's business."

Looking back at Yukiho, she motioned for Yukiho to go to her. Yukiho walked over to the woman cautiously. Yukiho's back was towards me, so I shared Yukiho's surprise when the woman carefully took off her sunglasses. Tears streaked the woman's face as she looked over us. Then she took a business card out of her pocket and handed it to me.

_Namade Benzaiten, CEO_

_MOUSI Entertainment_

"Though you already knew that, right, Umi? From Nozomi." She said.

"Honoka?!"

The door slammed open.

"Found you!" Rin's voice echoed in the store.

Honoka's eyes widened.

"Damn!" she said, leaving the store through the other exit.

"After her! Kayo-chin, call Nozomi-chan! Nya~"

Maki POV

I walked towards Nozomi's shrine, where she told me to meet her. As turned a corner, someone ran into me.

"oww…" I said, observing the person. She had light brown hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"Gomen! It was my fault." The woman said, helping me up. "You see, I am being chased by some old acquaint-"

"Honoka! Stop running away and answer our questions,Nya~!" Rin shouted, interrupting her.

"Here, if you are injured in any way, call me." She said, giving me a business card and then running off.

"Maki-chan, catch her,Nya~!"

"eh?"

Rin raced past me and managed to grab hold of the woman. She pulled the woman back towards me.

"You are coming with me,Nya~!"Rin said to the woman.

She walked towards the shrine. I followed, as that was my destination as well.

Eli POV

Nozomi and I stood in the shrine, waiting for the others to come. Maki and Rin came up the stairs,but rin was holding someone. Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"Question time!" she said.

The person looked away.

"Sing us a song, Honoka-chan." Nozomi said to the woman.

The woman, Honoka, wipped off her glasses and glared at Nozomi.

"Are you sure you want that, Nozomi?" she said coldly.

"Of course!" Nozomi said.

"fine. But you'll regret it." And she began to sing.

Original / Romaji Lyrics English Translation

Over the world Hello! Baby future

heart no doorbell narasu

Lovely days, Friend, Passion,

Change, Shining, Hope,

and more...

Prism rainbow color of Dream

Over the world. Hello! Baby, future.

Ring the doorbell of your heart.

Lovely days, friend, passion,

Change, shining, hope,

And more...

Prism rainbow color of dream.

Over the mind image Good-bye! tears

Dare mo ga minna motteru

Jibun dake no special address

Kitto todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO

Over the mind image. Good-bye tears!

Everyone has a special address that only belongs only to them

Inside of them.

The seven gifts will surely reach you.

Mayou nara douhyou kanashimi ni wa kasa

Kuyashisa e nukumori wo Hohoemi kara hoshizora

For getting lost, use a signpost. For sadness, use an umbrella.

From regret to warmth. From smiles to starry skies.

Mekuru mawaru deai wa kawaru gawaru otozure

Yagate subete no keshiki nuri kaeru yo

Round and round meetings come, changing and changing.

And in the end, all of the scenery is recolored.

Sekai wa saku Warau yo umaretate no mirai tachi

Ima wo asu wo jibun wo shiri Watashi no senaka wo osu

Kimi wa saku kimi no mama Hakanaku mo tattoi hibi

Ryoute hiroge uke tomeru no

Itsuka todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO

The world blooms and smiles at the freshly-born futures.

I will learn about the present, the future, myself, and they will push my back ahead.

You will bloom as yourself in these fleeting yet precious days.

I will spread out both of my hands and accept

The seven gifts that will someday reach.

Mune nit e wo atete mite Nanni mo nai nante machigai

Kanjiru desho tashikana RIZUMU kodou

Place your hand on your heart. It's not true that there's nothing there.

You can feel the certain heartbeat in your chest, right?

Yume ga donna sugata de anata no soba ni kuru ka

Wakaranai kedo Dakara subarashii no

I wonder what form your dream will take when it arrives at your side.

I don't know, but that's why it's wonderful.

Sekai wa saku Warau yo umaretate no watashi tachi

Tsuyoku negau Koko ni tomare PURIZUMU no kagayaki yo

Kimi wa saku kimi no mama nandemo nai aru toki ni

Hitori janai Futari demo nai

Itsuka todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO

The world blooms and smiles at the freshly-born us.

I strongly wish that you stop here, oh, glimmer of the Prism!

You will bloom as yourself at the time there is nothing.

You're not alone, and you're not even in a pair,

Someday the seven gifts will surely reach you.

Over the world Hello! Baby future

heart no door bell narasu

Lovely days, Friend, Passion,

Change, Shining, Hope,

and more...

Prism rainbow color of Dream

Over the world. Hello! Baby, future.

Ring the doorbell of your heart.

Lovely days, friend, passion,

Change, shining, hope,

And more...

Prism rainbow color of dream.

Over the mind image Good-bye! tears

Dare mo ga minna motteru

Jibun dake no Special address

Soshite todoku nanatsu no gift

Over the mind image. Good-bye tears!

Everyone has a special address that only belongs only to them

Inside of them.

The seven gifts will surely reach you.

She finished her song and bowed. Nozomi stood gaping, as if she had expected one of μ's songs.

"Well, I shall take my leave now, so-"

"Wait! Why won't you join μ's?" Nozomi asked.

"I have secrets I need kept." She said simply.

Suddenly, one of the members of A-rise, Tsubasa, appeared. "Namade! Why are you talking to them? You shouldn't even be here! The secret of that time…" she said.

"Stop! Say no more!" Honoka said.

"what secret?" Nozomi asked.

"Namade made a deal that she would stay away from you people." Said Tsubasa.

Honoka began to sing a short song, interrupting her.

_Watashi no gifuto,_

_watashi no uta,_

_watashi no tsuyo-sa._

_Yamete!_

_Sore wa,_

_todomaru tokoro o shiranai._

_Watashi no himitsu wa futandesu._

_Anata ga hontōni shiritai nodesu ka?_

_Watashi no uta no haigo ni aru chikara wa,_

_mahōdearu watashi wa watashinokao o hyōji suru koto ga dekinai yō ni tsuyoi,_

_dakara ima watashi o teishi._

_My gift,_

_My song,_

_My strength._

_Stop!_

_It knows no bounds._

_My secret is a burden._

_Do you really wish to know?_

_The power behind my songs is magic,_

_So strong that I can't show my face,_

_So stop me now._

She stoped and turned away.

"That is my secret. The song is called magic of the voice."

**So what do you guys think of the songs? Let me know.**

**Glossary:**

**Himistsu ga dete iru: the secret is out**

**Gift: the song honoka sang first. It's from pretty rhythm rainbow live.**

**Magic of the voice: I made that song up and you are not allowed to steal it. At first it was English, but hey, this is anime, so I gave it Japanese lyrics too.**

**That's it for today. Don't forget to watch pretty rhythm rainbow live!**


End file.
